School Daze
by OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO
Summary: When a young girl thinks she can't get into any more shenanigans she finds herself a young interesting man. Can this calm man cope with this young teen who can't seem to escape a situation without a scratch? UlquixOC Fluffy, funny, and plenty of drama! :


**Plenty of drama and fluff on this one! Read at your own risk! *winks* Will get more interesting (I'm aiming to include all characters!) :P Okay! Read on!**

* * *

**ScHoOl DaZe**

**Chapter 1: Tripping with Beginnings**

**...**

'Ah! Where's my stuff? I'm going to be late! Oh that's just great, first day at the Academy and I can't even find my stuff. We are on to a great start!' the young teen commented to herself as she shuffled papers, to clothes, to any junk a teenager possesses. "Aha!" She exclaimed victoriously when she found what she was looking for.

Once she had found her stuff and gathered out "necessary" items that she thought she would need. By the time she left her small house she had a large bag full of things that I can't even begin to describe. As she made her way towards the school she couldn't help but feel melancholic.

She felt awfully lonely at times, she had no friends or family, leaving her to grieve most of the time. There were times when she would sit in the darkness of her home and just cry till' no more tears came rolling down her cheeks. She had fallen into a terrible abyss of sadness that she had decided to enroll in school, rather than having all the time in the world to grieve. She thought that would help, but as she walked through the forest she couldn't help but feel that loneliness and pain.

She felt her heart get heavy and her eyes seemed to sting and she felt that uneasy emotion slowly creep up, deriving her of all her senses. Before she knew it she had crouched down against a tree and began to cry. She had been swallowed in her misery once more, and she couldn't stop it.

"What am I doing here?" she asked herself through sobs and tried to clear her eyes, but they remained blurry. She wearily stood up and began walking. She guided herself through the shape of the trees, because tears kept running down her eyes, stealing her eyesight. As she took one more step she tripped on something and fell flat on her face.

"Why does this keep happening to me!?" she mumbled to herself. She thought she had stumbled on the roots of a tree and began sobbing even harder. Her face was covered in dirt and blood, she even thought she had broken her nose. She felt that bad luck consumed her ever further. What she hadn't noticed was that the "root" she stumbled on was no root at all.

"Why? I mean I'm a good person…" the poor girl continued mumbling, it almost made her look like she had gone mad, seeing her talking to herself. Some leaves crunched and then the person who she had tripped on crouched down beside the teen's face-down body.

"Are you alright?" a plain voice asked. The teen fumbled to get up once she had heard the voice and looked up to see a pale man with beautiful emerald eyes. She felt her face burn with heat, and she felt even worse.

"I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" she cried putting her hands to her eyes to wipe the tears and dirt. "I didn't mean to, really!" she apologized frantically. The man in front of her just stared at her in awe or confusion, before giving her a small chuckle.

"You got it all wrong. I think I must have hurt you" he said as he reached with his pale hand to clean a smudge of blood on her face. She felt her face get even hotter than before and couldn't help but feel even worse.

"I can't even watch where I'm going!" she said as fresh tears began to swell in her eyes. The man was definitely confused yet intrigued. He had never met someone so strange and interesting, and he couldn't help but feel compelled to stay longer.

"By the way, my name is Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Schiffer" the pale man introduced himself, at an attempt to try making the young girl in front of him stop crying. The young girl looked up at him and made a soft smile.

"My name is Jasmine" she responded happily, trying to amend her mistake, for she still thought it was her that hurt Ulquiorra. She reached up her hand to shake his, and that's when she noticed that her whole uniform was covered in mud and in terrible condition.

Jasmine's eyes spread in amazement as she fully examined herself for the first time after her fall. She was covered in mud, twigs sticking from different parts of her curly hair and she had scratches that stung badly on her face, and not to mention a some-what broken nose. "Here, lets get you all cleaned up" Ulquiorra said as he stood up and reached for Jasmine's hand to help her up.

"uh, thank you" Jasmine replied confused as she happily received his help. Once she was up, she couldn't help but stare at his ever-so alluring emeralds of his. His pale complexion and his striking features mesmerized her that she couldn't coordinate her thoughts quite well.

Jasmine, finally breaking from a mini trance, tried to wipe off some dirt of her skirt, but to no benefit, the stains remained. "Oh, great! I can't go to school like this!" she complained more to herself, she had a bad habit of talking to herself, being alone for years will make that to you.

"I'll walk you home" Ulquiorra answered kindly. He felt bad for the poor confused girl, who had no idea where or what she was doing. But there was something else, something tangible that made him stay with her longer, of course he wasn't too sure what he felt himself.

"Thank you, that would be great" Jasmine answered thankfully. The fall had messed up her brain, well more than it already was, and she would have some if not a lot of trouble trying to find her way home alone.

Carefully both of them made their way back, Jasmine keeping her eyes on the ground, while Ulquiorra kept his gaze at her, feeling rather cautious at what other harm might occur to her.

"Stupid tree! Why did it have to trip me?" she complained to herself as she stumbled along the way. Ulquiorra gazed at her disbelievingly as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"I already told you, it wasn't the tree that tripped you, it was me" he corrected her, feeling guilty of what he had accidentally caused.

"Why did you want to trip me?" Jasmine asked surprised. And turned towards him expecting a good reason for having hurt her.

"I didn't do anything, I was simply sitting there when you come along and trip on my legs" Ulquiorra said somewhat annoyed.

"Are you alright?" she asked again wondering if her weight had caused any sort of harm to his legs.

"I think you must have brain damage" he joked as he continued walking. Jasmine stared at him blankly before rubbing her head, she definitely did not have brain damage and she was about to yell that back when she took another step and tripped. Ulquiorra turned towards the commotion and shook his head, he had no idea what influenced him to stick with this strange person any longer, yet there he was.

* * *

**What more shenanigans are instored for the two (plays dramatic music) ooh! Please leave reviews! :) Okay, bye bye! **


End file.
